


Un breve paréntesis

by dreamyguns



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Series Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru y Rin viajan a Australia con todas las consecuencias que eso conlleva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un breve paréntesis

**Author's Note:**

> Los versos del principio pertenecen a [esta canción](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_Ji8fU2D_k). Es un grupo maravilloso. Tomaos vuestro tiempo para escucharlo.

_we all make plans to go out at night /_ _we all make plans to go out this summer / to_ _go out this summer._

 

No se lo dice a Rin, pero es la primera vez que monta en avión. Tampoco le dice que lo primero que pensó cuando lo vio delante de su puerta y lo arrastró al aeropuerto sin preguntar, fue que de dónde había sacado el dinero para dos pasajes y un hotel en Australia. Y sobre todo, que qué desfachatez la suya, eligiendo por él el destino, así porque sí.

Sin embargo, Haru sabe que, si no fuera por Rin, se habría quedado en Japón, con sus miedos, su indecisión y su férreo empeño en quedarse un paso atrás de los demás. Makoto ya sabe qué va a hacer, Nagisa y Rei también están motivados en ver qué estudiarán el año que viene. Rin se convertirá en un genio de la natación y vivirá entre grandes lujos.

Y, ¿qué pasará con él, entonces?

No abre la boca en todo el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto, ni tampoco cuando suben al avión, tan inmenso como el mismo cielo. Haru abre los ojos como si tratara de memorizar las nubes que divisa a través de la ventana. Rin, a su lado, lo observa por debajo de la gorra que no se ha quitado, sin atreverse a romper el silencio. Hasta que no puede más, y lo hace.

-¿Y bien?

Haru se remueve, incómodo, pero no enfrenta su mirada. Rin siempre le ha puesto mucha más pasión que él al arte de enfrentar la cruda realidad, aunque fuese a costa de una mala contestación o un puñetazo en la taquilla. Haru prefiere sentarse en el borde de la piscina a esperar que el problema se desvanezca como una mañana de verano.

Porque, ¿acaso no es ese el camino más fácil de todos?

No quiere darse por enterado. Prefiere seguir mirando por la ventana, con los oídos taponados, como cuando está debajo del agua y no siente el mundo exterior exigiéndole respuestas que no es capaz de dar.

-¿No vas a preguntarme el motivo de mi _secuestro_?

-Preferiría saber de dónde has sacado el dinero –dice Haru al verse comprometido.

-Tengo mis recursos. Además, tenía ganas de volver a Australia y creo que este es el mejor momento para darme una vuelta.

Es sorprendente cómo Rin da explicaciones sin que se las pida. Es como si viera a través de él, como si detectara una pregunta invisible en sus labios y la contestara sin más.

-¿Y yo, entonces?

-Tú eres un agregado a esta decisión.

Haru no contesta, negándose a sentirse ofendido por el calificativo. Pero no importa que el silencio se haya vuelto a instaurar entre ellos porque, nuevamente, Rin lo rompe por él. Además, le regala una sonrisa abierta de las suyas, de esas que Haru asocia con un _sé lo que hago_ y, en este caso, con un _te crees que vas a sobrevivir ahí fuera sin mí, pues la llevas clara_.

Nunca está seguro de si Rin le volverá a dirigir esa sonrisa en el futuro, porque ni siquiera sabe dónde van a estar ambos, por qué caminos les llevarán las decisiones que tomen ahora y que marcarán el resto de sus vidas.

-Cuando aterricemos, lo entenderás.

-

Australia es un paraíso donde el sol no deja un solo rincón sin alumbrar. Haru parpadea varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la claridad, sus ojos pasean por cada rincón tratando de llevárselo todo consigo. Los paisajes, tan diferentes de los japoneses, pasan a toda velocidad por la ventanilla del autobús, que va directo al hotel. Apenas tiene tiempo para fijarse en los detalles cuando desaparecen rápidos como centellas.

Rin, a su lado, le observa divertido.

-Cómo se nota que eres un novato –se burla, de buen humor-. Trata de no parecer tan ansioso, que no estamos en otro planeta.

Haru suspira con fastidio. Para Rin es fácil decirlo, él ya ha estado en Australia; de alguna manera, siempre ha formado parte de él. Sin embargo, no parece interesado en rememorar su antiguo hogar. Prefiere mirar a Haru como si fuera una atracción de feria especialmente curiosa.

-Tú ya has estado aquí –dice Haru solemnemente.

-Sí. Y no reaccioné como tú, pegándome al cristal tratando de beberme el paisaje como un turista inexperto. Contrólate, hay tres días por delante. Tenemos tiempo para todo.

Haru se acomoda en el asiento con el ceño fruncido. Rin sigue mirándole. Haru le sostiene la mirada durante varios segundos, hasta que sus fuerzas dicen basta. Retoma su tarea de mirar el paisaje como si esos cinco segundos no hubiesen existido jamás. Traga saliva varias veces y arrincona sus dudas hasta que ya no puede verlas, como si las hubiese arrojado a un pozo oscuro y lóbrego al que jamás va a volver a acercarse.

Se acuerda del agua, de la tranquilidad que le otorga. La añora.

Esta vez, Rin no vuelve a romper el silencio entre ellos, un _agregado_ más en su primer viaje juntos.

-

Comparten una habitación pequeña en un hotel igualmente pequeño. Haru llega a la conclusión de que los recursos de Rin son, al fin y al cabo, limitados. Pero tampoco puede quejarse, porque tienen todo lo que necesitan. Dos camas, dos mesitas de noche, una pequeña nevera con agua fresca. Y, tal como le informa Rin antes de que se lo pregunte, el desayuno y la cena vienen incluidos en el precio.

Haru se echa sobre una de las camas boca arriba, sintiendo los músculos agarrotados por el largo viaje. Mira el ventilador del techo sin verlo realmente, su mente todavía hecha un desastre porque todavía no sabe qué demonios hace a miles de kilómetros de su casa con Rin en un pequeño hotel en medio de Australia.

Rin se echa a su lado sin preguntar. Tal como hizo la mañana del _secuestro_. Haru cree que le gusta llamar así al viaje porque le da un toque de peligro, de velocidad y de incertidumbre que perdería si se refirirera a él simplemente como _excursión improvisada_.

Se da cuenta de que Rin se define por completo con todos esos sustantivos que ha imaginado para él.

-Tenemos dos camas –le recuerda Haru.

-No me vengas con esas ahora.

Haru suspira, rendido, pero no se aparta. Más que nada, porque la cama es estrecha y no va a acabar en el suelo porque a Rin haya cedido a otro capricho de los suyos. Sigue mirando el techo, siendo muy consciente de la mirada de Rin sobre él, como si quisiera arrancarle las respuestas a la fuerza. Siente la cama hundiéndose bajo el peso de los dos y, de pronto, el silencio ya no es tan cómodo como el que había en el avión.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Haru no contesta. Esas tres simples palabras le caen como una losa en el estómago. En su lugar, cierra los ojos, indolente.

-Nada que vaya a importunar tu carrera profesional.

-Haru.

No lo dice con cariño, como cuando deciden competir de forma amistosa en la piscina del instituto. Hay cierta oscuridad cuando pronuncia su nombre en esa ocasión. No termina de salir de su boca, se queda atravesado entre sus labios, pugnando por salir, convirtiéndose en un murmullo siseante.

Es entonces cuando Haru siente caer el peso de la realidad sobre ambos.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –pregunta por fin.

-Vamos a salir –contesta Rin sin abrir apenas la boca.

Las palabras salen a trompicones de entre sus dientes en un siseo que Haru reconoce muy bien. Rin es explosivo cuando pierde la paciencia, pero cuando aún tiene un poco, su voz se transforma en un susurro siniestro.

Decide seguir a Rin hacia un lugar que solo él conoce. No replica en esta ocasión. Tampoco es que se sienta capaz de reunir las ganas para poder hacerlo.

Cierran la puerta mientras el atardecer comienza sus juegos de luz en la habitación.

-

La noche en Australia está llena de secretos por descubrir. Por ejemplo, por las noches hace un calor inmenso, los chicos que se dedican al surf están por todas partes y los locales para bailar están llenos de gente alta y bronceada. Haru se pregunta si acaso toda la población rubia y guapa está en Australia. Rin se ríe como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le arrastra a uno de esos locales del mal y Haru, mareado por las sensaciones que se agolpan en su estómago, le sigue.

Una vez más, en aquel día. O como siempre hace.

-No voy a preguntártelo otra vez.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Prefiere dejar el tema ahí e ir a bailar o a lo que sea que haya planeado Rin para esa noche. Sin embargo, Rin no pierde la ocasión para hablar de ello, no importa si están pidiendo algo en la barra que no sea alcohol (tiene sus recursos, pero carnets falsos todavía no) o peleándose con la multitud para acceder a la pista.

Le grita en los oídos debido al inmenso ruido.

-Digo, que te relajes. Piénsalo todo lo que quieras y cuando quieras. Pero no ahora.

Rin le empuja al centro de la pista e, irremediablemente, se ven envueltos por la muchedumbre que baila sin cesar al ritmo de una música horrible y frenética. Haru no la reconoce, pues no es aficionado a la música de grupos extranjeros; en cambio, Rin está en su salsa. Alarga la mano y toma la de Haru sin miramientos. Se ven arrastrados por la gente y acaban juntos en medio de dos parejas que aprovechan cada cambio de ritmo en la canción para enrollarse sin ningún pudor.

Haru aparta la vista de ellos al instante.

-Es lo normal aquí –le grita Rin en el oído, aún su mano entre las suyas-. Turista.

Haru se mueve gracias a la gente de su alrededor, que parecen estar confabulados para que participe en esa vorágine de baile, música y alcohol que silencia sus dudas y sus problemas. Los deja en Japón, muy lejos de él y de Rin. Elige ser egoísta y huir, esta vez porque Rin se lo ha pedido. Y él no era quien para resistirse a huir de las decisiones por una noche más.

Se acerca más a Rin, quien le agarra como si temiera perderle de vista un instante. Se miran de una forma tan intensa bajo el calor de los focos que Haru se obliga a apartar la mirada, aunque no permite que sus cuerpos se desplacen ni un centímetro de cómo están ahora. Juntos, como hacía tiempo que no lo estaban.

Entonces la canción cambia a otra un poco más lenta. Habla del verano y de planes no cumplidos. Hasta Haru sabe el suficiente inglés como para entender mínimamente lo que dice.

-Esta es muy buena –confirma Rin, desplazando una de sus manos a la cintura de Haru. Lo atrae hacia sí sin emplear fuerza alguna. Bailan igual de pegados que las parejas de su alrededor. Haru no pone objeciones y se deja llevar. Es agua pura, manejable y líquida, en manos de Rin, quien lo arrastra y lo aleja de todo lo que le atormenta.

El baile se ralentiza hasta un punto insoportable para ambos. Nadie les presta atención, nadie los mira, nadie parece sorprenderse de que Haru se convierta en magma sólido contra el cuerpo de Rin. Ambos construyen un pequeño universo a su alrededor en ese viaje impredecible y con más secretos que la propia noche australiana.

-

Cuando salen de la discoteca, ven salir el sol.

Es otro detalle maravilloso de Australia que Haru atesora para siempre.

-

No duermen en camas diferentes ni un solo día de los tres que pasan en Australia.

El primer día duermen varias horas seguidas tras haber pasado la noche bailando, huyendo de todo. Duermen tan apretados el uno contra el otro que es un milagro que puedan respirar. Rin tiene las manos en la cintura de Haru; no las ha quitado de ahí en toda la noche, como si temiera que fuera a escapar de él. Haru se acurruca contra su pecho con mucho cuidado para no romper el contacto. A veces, entre sueños, pronuncia su nombre, y no como hace Rin con el suyo, sino más bajito, casi dulcemente.

No tiene pesadillas por primera vez en muchos meses.

-

El segundo día hablan. O mejor dicho, tras haber hecho turismo por varias ciudades, comentan las excursiones de forma superficial. Luego, Rin le dirige esa mirada oscura que Haru no quiere volver a ver nunca más. Traga saliva y no rompe el silencio. Entonces Rin decide, como siempre, ser el primero de los dos en tomar una decisión.

Su dedo índice traza círculos en la cadera de Haru, pensativo, mientras que con la otra busca su mano. Sus dedos se entrelazan rápidamente. No rompen el contacto visual en ningún momento, y Haru vuelve a sentirse como la noche anterior, como si Rin controlara los hilos de su propia vida y tomara decisiones que solo le corresponden a él.

-No hablemos, si no quieres –susurra, con cierto reparo.

Haru está de acuerdo con él después de muchos meses sin estar de acuerdo con nadie, ni siquiera con él mismo.

-

El tercer día ni siquiera llegan a la cama.

Chocan contra la pared como un ciclón imparable, las bocas encajadas como si estuvieran hechas a medida. Rin susurra su nombre de forma afectada, con esa oscuridad que tan poco le gusta a Haru pero que ahora va directamente contra su entrepierna. Sus manos se buscan con la ansiedad propia de dos adolescentes inexpertos llevados por la corriente del momento.

Haru se ha tomado al pie de la letra la orden de Rin. No pienses, no decidas. _Ahora no._

Caen al suelo convertidos en un amasijo de extremidades mezcladas y besos desordenados. La habitación guarda en secreto sus suspiros, sus caricias, la forma que tiene Haru de respirar cuando es Rin quien lo toca y no otro. Agarra con una mano la colcha de la cama al lado de ellos, vacía y abandonada, y echa la cabeza hacia un lado sumergiéndose en las profundidades, llevándose a Rin con él hasta que ya no ve la luz. No le importa que Rin le deje el cuello marcado con sus dientes, que le bese como si quisiera hacerle pedazos o que su boca sobre la suya no le deje respirar cuando le toca por zonas de su cuerpo que ni siquiera conocía él mismo. Al igual que no le importa que después de toda esa brutalidad, Rin se acurruque en el suelo junto a él sin aliento y que sus besos sean dulces ahora, como deseándole la tranquilidad que Haru no puede alcanzar por mucho que lo desee.

No le importa nada, porque es Rin quien, como un ancla, lo mantiene a salvo de todo mal.

-

La vuelta a casa es más cálida de lo que Haru hubiera esperado jamás. No hablan tampoco esta vez, al igual que no lo hicieron a la ida. Pero de vez en cuando, Rin le dirige miradas que cubren de sobra ese silencio y Haru siente un burbujeo similar al que le sobreviene cuando está a punto de saltar a la piscina un día especialmente caluroso.

Sus manos se tocan con cuidado entre los asientos, hasta que cogen la confianza suficiente para entrelazar sus dedos y quedarse así todo el trayecto. Quieren besarse, pero hay demasiada gente y se acercan a Japón donde las muestras de afecto públicas no son bienvenidas.

Haru habría dado lo que fuera por quedarse en Australia y retrasar por siempre su decisión. Rin le indica que no puede ser, como si no lo supiera.

-No te voy a presionar –repite, como ha hecho durante todo el viaje-. Pero sabes que no vas a quedarte así para siempre.

Lo que no dice es “decidas lo que decidas, a mí siempre me tendrás.”

Y a Haru no le hace falta que lo exprese con palabras porque lo sabe, sabe que Rin siempre formará parte de su vida, aunque decida no nadar nunca más y convertirse en un aburrido oficinista el día de mañana.

También queda la opción contraria, la de hacerse profesional. No será difícil volver a contactar con las universidades que le estaban siguiendo la pista, para ver si siguen interesadas.

La indecisión se adueña de él y desvía rápidamente la mirada. Rin le aprieta la mano y niega con la cabeza, Haru parpadea, asiente y se lanza.

-Lo haré.

Pero no dice el qué. No lo decidirá aquel día, quizá tampoco mañana o pasado. Sin embargo, poco a poco, siente que emerge hacia la superficie. Ya es un avance.  

Cuando aterrizan en Japón, aún se quedan un buen rato sentados en el asiento, con las manos juntas.

 


End file.
